igthfandomcom-20200213-history
Fredrico De Nada
Fredrico De Nada, the fearless companion to [[Redd|'Redd']], is a Human (Latino) and a Cyborg from San Planeta.' '''At a young age, Fredrico was left to fend for himself after his father, [[Rodrigo De Nada|'Rodrigo De Nada']], was murdered at the hands of [[Capitán Rabiasangre|'Capitán Rabiasangre']]' during one of the many Nuevo Francisco pirate raids. Fredrico's mother, [[Isabella Putañero|'''Isabella Putañero]], was a popular sex worker at the Sancha Sucia brothel, who conceived Fredrico on accident when hired by Rodrigo one fateful night. Eventually Fredrico would meet Redd', '''the space cowboy, by pure chance. The two would hit it off so well that they would enter into a partnership, thus starting the adventures of the Intergalactic Treasure Hunters. Early life and education Fredrico was born on August 8th, 2103 C.E.E, in Nuevo Francisco, San Planeta, to Rodrigo De Nada and Isabella Putañero. An accident, Fredrico was doomed to neglect from the start. His mother, a busy prostitute, and his father, an aspiring (but failure of a) swordsman, were unfit parents; too preoccupied with their own lives to give their child the proper attention that was necessary for his growth, Fredrico had a rough childhood. Still, despite his neglect, Fredrico looked up to his father with great respect, and inherited his desire to become a great swordsman. Living purely off of Isabella's (albeit, steady) income, the family of three barely got by. In his free time, Fredrico would practice his fencing and sword abilities, stargaze at night, and read about the inner workings of spacecrafts from whatever nonfiction literature he could find. Fredrico attended Escuela General de Nuevo Francisco until his father was killed when he was 8 years old. At school, he never had many friends, and most just mocked him for practicing his swordsmanship. Most attendees of the school, even from a young age, had no other desires in life than to become gangsters and criminals, just like generations before them. Due to their differences with him, Fredrico experienced frequent bullying while at school. The need to defend himself from young thugs and gang-bangers made Fredrico a capable fighter, much more than his father. Despite his disinterest and disassociation with the social politics of the school, Fredrico still took a lot of interest in the study of space travel and exploration (that is, when his teachers knew what they were talking about). One of Fredrico's only friends in school was a child named Miguel Manejaro. Though a year younger than Fredrico, he also took an interest in spacecrafts, a common interest that bonded them closely. Once Fredrico stopped attending school, he would not see Miguel till his return to San Planeta in 2119, when he is 16 years old. Rabiasangrue, the Vindicators, and redemption = ''Additional reading: Fredrico vs. Rabiasangrue, round one = After his father was defeated by Capitán Rabiasangre, Fredrico's mother decided to put in some overtime at the brothel. This left Fredrico without a paddle, and took to the streets for a short period. Only 8 years old, young Fredrico's only possessions include his father's rapier, the clothes on his back, and a red-orange handkerchief he used for storage. One fateful day, Fredrico was being harassed for his rapier by an average-sized band of thugs, 10 - 15 years older than himself. With his knowledge in self-defense learned from his years of bullying, Fredrico managed to fight off most of them, only to be captured by the thug leader. Observing his skill in swordplay, a member of the Vindicators, an android named Sagratus IX, saved Fredrico from certain death. Sagratus, impressed with his swordsmanship,' '''would take Fredrico under his wing, and for the next eight years Fredrico would travel the stars with the Vindicators. 'nearly dies, loses eye, replaced by cyborg eye''' Eventually, Fredrico would leave the space bandits to avenge his father and rescue his mother, returning to San Planeta. In another Franciscan pirate raid, sixteen year-old Fredrico would challenge Capitán Rabiasangre to a duel, only to learn that the space pirate was immortal. Thus captured by Los Diablos, Fredrico would be abandoned in Uranus for many years, until 2126, when he is 23. Category:Characters